


A Bad Reflection on You

by LuckyLadybug



Series: Exit the Fly [24]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Confidence, Double Agents, Gen, Season/Series 07, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: 1987 series, my Exit the Fly verse. A misunderstanding during the Turtles' latest battle with Shredder leaves Vernon mistaken as a hero. But that backfires when Burne sends the Channel 6 crew out to investigate several mysterious disappearances of cargo ships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine. The original story concept was mine, albeit based on some elements from the Out of the Shadows movie. Then ThickerThanLove made the suggestion of doing a story based on the TaleSpin episode A Bad Reflection on You and I realized the ideas should be combined. The resulting story is mine! This is part of my Exit the Fly verse. Baxter is human again and an ally of the Turtles. His brother Barney works for Shredder.

"This time you won't stop me, Turtles!" Shredder boomed.

The Turtles, gathered around Shredder in the Channel 6 newsroom, gripped their weapons and glowered at their eternal enemy.

"We're never going to let you broadcast your subliminal programming, Shredder!" Leonardo cried.

"That's right," Donatello declared.

"Oooh, but you havta get past us to get to him," Bebop taunted.

"And you're not gonna do that!" Rocksteady chanted.

Shredder settled down at the desk. "Hit the button!" he called to Barney backstage.

At that moment, Vernon wandered into the studio, completely oblivious to what was happening. "What's going on?" he frowned. "This room isn't supposed to be in use right now!" He stormed forward. As he did, he tripped over a camera cord and flew over the desk with a yelp. Completely accidentally, he crashed into Shredder and knocked him down.

"Get him!" Leonardo yelled.

With Bebop and Rocksteady distracted, the Turtles ran forward to stop Shredder.

Barney emerged from backstage, his laptop in his hands. "Hmph," he muttered. "Another plan foiled. It's time for us to get out of here." He pressed a few buttons and the portal opened.

"See you later, Turtles," Rocksteady sneered. He and Bebop grabbed a limp Shredder and ran into the portal. Barney cast a glance at them and vanished as well.

"Would somebody tell me what just happened?" Raphael asked.

"Oh. . . ." Vernon groaned, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"There he is!" the cameraman cried. "The hero who just defeated Shredder!"

All the Turtles' jaws dropped. "Vernon?!" they burst out in unison.

"Me?!" Vernon said in disbelief.

Burne rushed into the studio. "I just saw it on live TV! Vernon, you're really something! I never knew anybody could tackle someone like that! But you just totally plowed in there and knocked him down!"

The cameraman nodded enthusiastically. "And those two mutants had to carry him out! He was either badly hurt or dead!"

Burne grabbed the stunned Vernon's wrist, raising his arm into the air. "Vernon Fenwick, my new star reporter! He just vanquished Shredder!"

Vernon's eyes went wide. "I did?! . . . I really did, didn't I?"

"Oh come on!" Raphael burst out in disbelief. "Shred-Head was knocked out from hitting the floor! And Vernon wasn't even tackling him; he crashed into him! He was just being clumsy!"

Vernon snorted. "You're just jealous because for once someone else got rid of Shredder instead of you!"

"Oh, don't act like a kid, Vernon," Raphael snapped.

"Let it go, Raphael." Leonardo laid a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "It's not important. And, well, Vernon may not have meant to, but he actually did defeat Shredder on this round. Let him have his moment of glory."

"Moment?" Raphael retorted. "They're acting like Vernon went all Rambo on the guy! That is not going to be good."

"I agree," Donatello said. "They'll think Shredder won't be back when he will."

"And Vernon might end up thinking he's hot stuff when he's . . . not," said Michelangelo.

"News flash: he already does," Raphael said flatly.

The door opened again and Baxter, April, and Irma ran into the studio. "What's going on here?!" April exclaimed.

"I'm finally Mr. Thompson's favorite," Vernon crowed.

"No way," Irma frowned. "What did you do, quit?"

"You're looking at the man who destroyed Shredder," Vernon said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Excuse me?" Baxter raised an eyebrow. "I know you have potential, Mr. Fenwick, but it would take training and skill to defeat a ninja master such as Shredder."

"Watch the replay of my victory, Dr. Stockman," Vernon replied. "It's thanks to you I had such an incredible victory!"

"Thanks to me?!" Baxter blinked.

"You're the one who always believed in me," Vernon said. "Now I'm finally showing I was worth it!"

Baxter looked to the Turtles in shock. "Did Mr. Fenwick really . . ."

"'Mr. Fenwick' tripped and crashed into Shred-Head," Raphael said in disgust. "He'll be back another day, that's for sure."

April stood and fumed as Burne filmed a live piece to highlight Vernon's success and name him Channel 6's star reporter. "Ohh! And what am I going to do now?! Hold Vernon's camera?!"

"Better be careful, April. You don't want to give him ideas," said Raphael.

"This is just too crazy," Irma declared. "I think I'm going to go back to bed, because I must be dreaming. I need to wake up now."

"We all do!" April moaned, digging her hands into her hair.

"You know, I've got this mondo bad feeling that Vernon's gonna be really hard to live with now," Michelangelo proclaimed.

"Vernon's always hard to live with," Raphael snorted. "It's just that he'll be ten times that way now."

"I wonder if I could get my own television show---Vernon the Hero!" Vernon exclaimed.

". . . Make that a hundred times," Raphael muttered.

****

It was easy for success to go to anyone's head. But when it was someone as starved for success as Vernon, it was all the worse, just as Raphael had predicted. It only took hours for Vernon to be hailed as the toast of the town, and he was lapping it up.

"Now I've got secretaries waiting on me hand and foot. No mind-control necessary!" he said in awe.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Fenwick?" Mildred dreamily asked as she held out a plate of brownies.

"This will do for now, Mildred," Vernon replied, setting them on his desk. "Maybe later you could find some macaroons?"

"I'd be happy to," Mildred cooed.

"Here's another stack of fan letters," Darlene announced. She dragged in a huge mail sack.

"Just set it by my desk, Darlene," Vernon said. Three other sacks were already there.

"And there's another group of autograph seekers downstairs in the lobby," Darlene added.

Vernon got up. "I'll be right there. I also have to return that phone call from the mayor. He wants to give me the key to the city!"

"This is ridiculous!" Irma scowled, gripping her arms. "Vernon bowls Shredder over and suddenly he's the hero of the hour!"

"Yeah," Michelangelo frowned. "You never see us getting fan mail. Well, not that anyone would know where to send any, but still. Maximum bummer, dudes and dudettes."

"And I'm last week's news," April moaned. "My career is finished! And I was hoping to investigate that weird story about the disappearing cargo ships off the coast!"

"That really is weird," Leonardo worried. "Three cargo ships have vanished so far."

"Yeah, Dude, and always at the same spot." Michelangelo shuddered. "People are saying it's haunted or something. Ray was worried that maybe it's the return of the New Jersey Parallelogram!"

"What, pray tell, is the New Jersey Parallelogram?" Raphael folded his arms and looked most unimpressed.

"Oh, it's like, this mini version of the Bermuda Triangle that the Ghostbusters went up against," Michelangelo said.

"Then I wonder if Krang is involved," Leonardo said. "Maybe he's sending the ships through a portal!"

"You mean the way he tried to send people through a portal when Michelangelo and I zonked out and started rowing a bathtub?" said Irma.

"Exactly!" Leonardo nodded.

"But why would he want to get rid of the ships?" Donatello wondered.

"Miss O'Neil, do you know what they were carrying?" Baxter asked.

"That was part of what I wanted to investigate," April sighed. "But now Burne's probably going to give the story to Vernon!"

"And in Vernon's condition, he actually might take it," Irma muttered.

"I don't know," Leonardo said. "That's liable to be a really dangerous investigation, no matter what's responsible. It's hard to picture Vernon willingly going into something like that."

"Well, here comes Mr. Thompson now," Baxter said. "Let's wait and find out."

"Vernon!" Burne called as he walked into Vernon's office. "I've got a new assignment for you. For once, maybe you'll accept it without protesting my ear off."

Vernon looked up from his brownie. "What is it, Chief?"

"Three cargo ships missing out by Pirate Cave." Burne dropped the newsfeed on Vernon's desk. "Somebody from Channel 6 needs to travel on the next cargo ship that's going that way and find out what's happening. The ship's currently stopped in Boston. If you hurry, you can be on it."

"I knew it!" April moaned.

"Whoever goes, we'd better go too," Leonardo said. "Let's take the Turtle Blimp down to Boston right now so we can follow the ship through the air."

"Good idea," said Donatello.

"Be careful," Baxter said in concern.

"We'll see you in Boston, Bud!" Michelangelo said with a wave.

The Turtles hurried towards the elevator.

Vernon, meanwhile, was looking over the newsfeed. Fear flickered in his eyes, but he pushed it back. "Of course I'll take it," he said, leaning back with a confident smirk. "After all, what are a few missing ships to the man who defeated Shredder? I'll get your story, Mr. Thompson. And I'll bring back the missing ships!"

April slapped her forehead. "Vernon's going to get himself hurt!"

Burne finally looked over at her and the others. "Well, you're all going along to see that he doesn't," he retorted. "He needs a crew anyway."

Vernon gathered the rest of the brownies and stood. "We'll need to leave immediately, just like Mr. Thompson said," he announced. "We'll take the Channel 6 helicopter so we can be in Boston on time."

April sighed. "Let's get going then."

She looked to Irma as they headed back up the hall. "I guess I'll have to be grateful that I'm in on the story at all," she said. "Even if Vernon gets all the credit for it."

Irma shuddered. "I'm not sure we should be grateful for anything until we're back here safe. Three ships have disappeared, April! And we're going to be number four!"

"Well, that's the only way we're going to find out what's going on," April said. "I just wonder if Vernon's realized that yet."

Baxter looked back at Vernon, who was starting on another brownie. "I doubt it." Louder he said, "And do you really think you should keep eating those right now, Mr. Fenwick? Considering we're going into a helicopter and then on a ship?"

Vernon froze. "You're right." As they passed by the lounge, he hurried inside and stuck the plate in the fridge. "I'll take the rest of them home tonight."

"If any of us go home tonight," Irma muttered.

****

Baxter didn't really have a chance to talk to Vernon alone until they were boarding the ship in Boston and waiting for it to leave port. When Vernon was standing near the railing and watching the workers on the dock, Baxter decided it was the best time to try. He approached slowly and spoke quietly so as not to let anyone else overhear.

"Mr. Fenwick, you don't honestly believe you permanently vanquished Shredder, do you?"

Vernon shrugged. "Oh, probably not. But I definitely injured him." He turned to look at Baxter, his eyes gleaming. "My sister actually called me today. She said she was impressed."

"I'm happy for you," Baxter said, choosing his words with care. "But do you think it was wise to accept such a risky assignment as this?"

"I've accepted risky assignments before and failed," Vernon retorted. "Now it's my chance to prove I can really do it!" He gripped the railing. "I have to be able to do it," he said more quietly. "Everyone is watching me to see whether I can."

"Mr. Fenwick . . ." Baxter hesitated. "I know you can do a great deal more than you or others have believed you could. But I don't think it's wise to deliberately plunge yourself and us into an unknown and potentially very dangerous situation. We don't know what we're going to run into. It might be difficult for even a more experienced person to deal with."

"We'd be going even if I refused, wouldn't we?" Vernon sniffed. "You know how Mr. Thompson is."

". . . I suppose that's true," Baxter said slowly.

"So why should I refuse?" Vernon pushed himself away from the railing. "This is my big chance. I'm not going to blow it. I'll prove that I'm worthy of the confidence you placed in me!"

Baxter flinched. How could he really say a great deal against that? He didn't want it to look like he didn't have confidence in Vernon after all. But he also didn't want Vernon to take unnecessary chances.

"Mr. Fenwick," he said at last, "you don't have to throw yourself at danger to prove yourself worthy of anything. In fact, that's utter foolishness."

Vernon's eyes flashed. "You'll see," he snapped. "You'll see I actually can do it! All of you will see!" He gestured widely at April and Irma before storming off.

"What was that about?" April blinked in surprise.

Baxter's shoulders slumped. "I was trying to talk to him and convince him that he doesn't have to do this," he said. "I'm afraid I only made it worse."

Irma came over to him. "Hey, it's not like anyone can really convince Vernon of anything," she said. "I should know; I've been trying for years."

Baxter looked to her. "You mean more to him than he'll ever admit. The Moriarty timeline helps to prove that."

"Yeah, but this is our own timeline." Irma leaned on the railing, watching as the ship started to pull away from the pier. "I know it was really me and Vernon in the Moriarty one and not alternate universe counterparts, but it took me dying for Vernon to really do something about his life. I sure don't want to die here. There wouldn't be any way of changing that in this timeline."

April looked up in the sky. "Well, there's the Turtles." She waved at the Turtle Blimp. "They'll be monitoring us all along the way. I'm not too worried with them here."

Vernon, by now on the opposite side of the deck, was highly irritated. "Why do they always have to come along?" he scowled. "They're just afraid I'll ruin everything again."

"You took the glory right out from under them today," Irma remarked. "Are you worried it won't happen again?"

"Of course not," Vernon retorted. "In fact, maybe it will be better with them here. They can witness I actually can take care of myself and my news crew!"

"That'll be the day," Irma said.

April sighed. "I have the feeling this is going to be a long trip. For more reasons than one."

Baxter sighed too. He was worried for several reasons. They really might be going into danger. Vernon might not be able to handle it. And if everything went horribly wrong, he wasn't sure what that would do to Vernon's state of mind. Going from no confidence to over-confidence was dangerous. He knew that even without the brain and the mind being his specialty fields, as they were Barney's.

****

On the glider, the Turtles observed as the cargo ship headed out to sea.

"The weather seems nice, at least," Donatello reported.

"And it's going to be dark soon," Raphael complained. "If some mysterious thing happens, we might not even be able to see what causes it!"

"Maybe nothing will happen," Leonardo hoped. He looked to Michelangelo. "You seem to know the most about this case, Michelangelo. What is this Pirate Cave?"

"It's like, this mondo creepy place where these rock cliffs are so close together at the top it's like they make a cave," Michelangelo said. "The ships have to go through there to get to this little town where the cargo's supposed to go. They keep ordering more 'cause the ships aren't getting through."

"Are the Ghostbusters investigating this too?" Leonardo wondered.

"Ray was sure curious," Michelangelo said. "But they've been so swamped with calls that he's not sure they'll get the chance to check it out."

"I'm sure Peter would be grateful for that," Leonardo chuckled.

For a while nothing happened. But once they were closer to New York, something suddenly loomed on the horizon.

"It looks like Pirate Cave up ahead," Donatello announced.

"Okay," Leonardo said. "Brace yourselves!"

They watched as the ship approached the mysterious cliffs. At first everything seemed to be going just fine. But as it drew closer, without warning there was a tremendous flash of light. When it faded, so had the ship.

"Oh no!" Michelangelo gasped. "It's really gone! Where'd it go?!"

Leonardo pulled out his Turtle-Comm. "April! Baxter! Come in! What's happening?"

Only static was his reply.

Michelangelo leaned forward, staring down at the cliffs. "The ship couldn't have just sunk! It's gotta be down there!"

"The only place it could be is between the cliffs," Leonardo said.

"And yet there's no sign of it," Raphael remarked. "Look at that! It's like it never existed!"

"And that's impossible," said Donatello. "Either it went through a portal, or . . ." He dipped lower and threw a ninja star towards the cliffs. It bounced off of thin air and splashed into the water. "Just like I thought! It's done with mirrors!"

"Mirrors? What the heck?!" Raphael turned to stare at Donatello. "Would you care to explain, Boy Genius?"

"That's what caused that huge flash of light! Mirrors reflecting the sun and the water! There must be two of them there, set up like doors that open and close!" Donatello brought the Turtle Blimp down on the top of the cliffs. "Then, while the ship was disoriented, it must have gone right into the cave through the two mirror doors and they closed up behind it! There's mirror doors on both sides of the cave! It's effectively closed off from the outside world!"

"So how are we gonna get in?!" Raphael screamed in frustration.

"There's only one way," Donatello said simply. "We'll have to swim down under the mirrors and come up in the cave."

"Fine," said Raphael. "Then let's do it!"

The four Turtles quickly scaled the cliffs until they reached a safe height to jump in the ocean. Then they swam down, down, not knowing what they would find when they came up, but praying they would find their friends alive and well.

****

April looked around, blinking in confusion as the light faded and gave way to darkened walls and a damp, dank smell. "What happened?" she gasped. "Where are we? We were just outside, and now . . . now we're in here. . . ."

"Wherever here is," Irma muttered.

"We must be inside the cave," Baxter said. "That's the only logical explanation."

"And there's the other ships!" Vernon exclaimed, pointing to three other ships lined up in the eerie cave. "Irma, are you filming this?"

"I'm trying to." Irma adjusted the lens as she held the camera on the prior catches of the day. "They look so deserted. . . ."

Without warning a transport module broke the surface and a swarm of Foot Soldiers emerged, climbing onto the ship's deck. Irma stumbled back in alarm.

Vernon shrieked. "Foot Soldiers! We're doomed!" His confidence evaporated, he stood with knees knocking as he stared at the robots.

Baxter didn't dare move, but he said, "Stay calm and maybe they won't hurt you. They're probably after the cargo."

Instead, one of them tried to grab Irma's camera. She planted her feet, holding on tight. "Hey!"

"Miss Langinstein, let them have it," Baxter told her.

The Foot Soldier pried the camera away from her, but then moved as if to strike her down. She ducked, scurrying away from the railing. "It's gone psycho!" she cried.

Vernon snapped to. "You have what you want. Leave her alone!" He lunged, grabbing for the camera before it could be used again to strike at Irma. The Foot Soldier spun around, hitting Vernon square in the stomach. He gasped, doubling over before collapsing to the deck in pain.

"Mr. Fenwick!" Baxter hurried to his side. "Are you alright?!"

"No," Vernon moaned. "You see what I mean? I can't do anything right. Even when I try to help, I'm absolutely useless."

April's eyes flashed. "Hey, Buster, stop hurting my friends!" Now she ran at the Foot Soldier. If she could just get the camera away, maybe it would stop attacking them. . . .

Instead, the Foot Solder struck her hard on the side of her head with the camera. She crashed to the deck and didn't move.

"April!" Irma screamed. "April!" She scrambled over, the tears gathering in her eyes.

Vernon shakily pushed himself up. "April . . . ?" He stared at the scene, his eyes blank.

Baxter looked from him to April and back. He was deeply concerned for them both. "Is she alive?" he asked Irma.

"Y-Yeah," Irma stammered. "But she's not waking up. . . ."

Baxter gripped Vernon's shoulder. "Mr. Fenwick! This is no time to check out of reality. We need your help!"

Vernon didn't respond. He just kept staring at April.

After a moment the other Foot Soldiers started carrying crates of cargo onto the deck and into the module. Baxter and Irma looked up, watching them lumber by.

"W-What . . . what do you think is going to happen to us?" Irma whispered.

"Either we'll be left here or . . ." Baxter looked to the module. "We'll be taken prisoner. And at least if it's the latter, we'll likely be going to the Technodrome."

"At least?!" Irma wailed. "You say that like it's a good thing!"

"We'll be where Barney is," Baxter explained. "He may help us."

"May," Irma echoed. "That doesn't mean he will!"

"No," Baxter agreed. "But I believe he will."

****

The Turtles were stunned when they broke the surface between the cliffs and found the four silent cargo vessels.

"Whoa," Michelangelo gasped. "Here they all are. But like, where is everybody?"

"Maybe they're below deck." Leonardo swam over to the ship that had just been newly captured.

Michelangelo sent out his grappling hook and started to climb once it held fast to the railing. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called. "April? Baxter?"

"Irma? Vernon?" Leonardo went up after Michelangelo, his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Raphael proclaimed. "The ships have been captured, but no one's here!"

"They were." Michelangelo reached the top and jumped down. "And look at this." He held up a scrap of purple cloth. "Does this look familiar?"

"It looks like the color of the Foot Soldiers' hoods," Leonardo gasped in realization.

"Foot Soldiers! Oh great!" Raphael exclaimed. "So now Shredder, Krang, and Barney are involved!"

"And maybe everyone's been taken to the Technodrome," Donatello gasped.

"Well, we already know that the Turtle-Comm signal is blocked in here, so we can't call April or Baxter," Leonardo frowned. "But I wonder if the Foot Soldiers have all the cargo already. I can't believe it would fit in one module."

"You mean you think they'll be back," Raphael said.

"Exactly," Leonardo said. "Maybe we can hitch a ride on the next module. Let's hide and wait."

It wasn't long and another module did indeed break the surface. The Turtles waited while the Foot Soldiers went below for their cargo. When they returned with assorted crates, the Turtles attacked and Foot Soldiers went flying.

"Ah, there's nothing like a good old time breaking Shred-Head's robots to work up a Turtle's curiosity," said Raphael when the Foot Soldiers were lying in disarray on the deck. "Let's see what they've been stealing." He pried up the lid on a crate and then just gave the contents a blank stare. "I have . . . absolutely no idea what any of this stuff is."

Donatello came over to look. "These parts could be used to make all kinds of things, most of them bad in the wrong hands," he said worriedly.

"We'll deal with that later." Leonardo jumped into the module. "Let's go down to the Technodrome and save our friends and whoever else is down there from these ships!"

The other Turtles agreed more than willingly.

****

Vernon only really started to come back to himself once he and the others had been locked in a cell on one of the Technodrome's many levels. He had been aware of everything in between in a far-off part of his mind---the Foot Soldiers herding them into the module, one of them carrying April, the arrival on the Technodrome, the journey down the corridor. . . . Now, as the clanging of the door signaled their capture, Vernon blinked and stirred, looking to where April had been laid on one of the lower cots in the cell. "April?" He moved to approach but then stopped when he saw Irma hurrying over to her friend.

Irma frowned and looked over, seeing the kicked puppy look in Vernon's eyes. "What is it, Vernon?"

He hesitated, awkward and confused. ". . . Don't you blame me?" he said softly. "It's my fault that April is hurt. All of this is my fault."

Irma sighed and sank onto the edge of the bed. "You're right that we would've been here whether you'd said No or not. Burne would have sent us all out anyway." She smoothed April's hair back, looking for any visible sign of the injury. "And you were actually trying to protect me." She tried to smile. "I never would've expected that."

"And April was trying to stand up for both of us." Finally Vernon went over, kneeling on the floor next to the cot. "How is she?"

Baxter took April's wrist. "Her pulse seems fairly normal." He gently opened her eyelids. "And neither of her pupils are dilated. That doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't have a concussion, but it's a good sign." He stepped back. "I'm going to try to email Barney and let him know we're down here. He might not know."

"How could he not know?" Irma frowned. "He's gotta know what Shredder and Krang are doing!"

"Perhaps. But he may not specifically know that we're the latest catch." Baxter typed quickly, working out a short message.

_Barney,_

_Are you aware of what Shredder and Krang have been doing with mirrors at Pirate Cave? They're capturing cargo ships and those onboard. They've just taken a crew from Channel 6 prisoner. April O'Neil has been hurt and we're not sure how seriously. Is there any chance you can help us?_

_Baxter_

"I'm not going to lose any sleep expecting him to help us," Vernon sniffed.

"I have faith in my brother," Baxter answered. "All we can do now is wait. And do what we can to revive Miss O'Neil."

Tears pricked Irma's eyes. "What if . . . she doesn't wake up?"

Vernon and Baxter both stiffened.

"Then we'll have one more reason to try desperately to get Barney to leave," Baxter said, his tone steel.

****

Barney was hard at work on a sketch when Baxter's email arrived. "What is that?" he asked Vincent, not looking up from his work.

"It's from Baxter." Vincent sounded worried. "Barney, I think you'd better read it now."

Barney complied. He read through the message with narrowed eyes and then slammed his fist on the table. "I knew I didn't like Krang's plan! I should have known my brother would get involved one way or another."

"And he's had you down here working on this sub-electron amplifier for the Technodrome's electricity supply while he built those mirrors himself," Vincent said.

Barney looked at him over the edge of his glasses. "What do you mean by that? Do you think he was deliberately keeping me away from the mirror project by having me work on housekeeping instead?"

"You said that, Barney, not me. Maybe Krang suspects that you're no longer happy here."

"I was never 'happy' anywhere," Barney muttered, echoing the words he had said to Krang.

"What are you going to do?"

Barney started to type a reply to Baxter. "As far as I know, April O'Neil is the first casualty of this scheme. I've been trying to sit by and figure out a way to help all the hostages they've taken from these ships, but now I'll have to speed it up."

_I'm coming down. I'll track your exact location via your Smartphone._

_Barney_

"Obviously Krang is planning something big," Vincent worried. "He doesn't like strangers on the Technodrome. And what do you think he wants with all the parts he's taken from their ships?"

"I can't even begin to imagine," Barney frowned. "He told me to stay focused on creating the sub-electron amplifier while he handled some . . . other matters."

He started typing in commands to begin the process of seeking out Baxter's Smartphone signal. When the program locked on, he got up and hastened out of the laboratory with the laptop in his arms.

The arrival of a module just down the hall made him pause. He turned, peering into the main control room. Shredder and Krang weren't there at the moment, as they were inspecting the catch brought in by the last batch of Foot Soldiers. This module was supposed to be delivering another batch of crates. Instead, all four Turtles leaped out with weapons bared. "Turtle Power!"

They and Barney all jumped a mile to see each other. "What are you doing here?" Barney frowned.

"What do you think?" Raphael shot back.

"I know where Baxter and the others are," Barney told them. "I was just going there." He paused. "And your friend April O'Neil is hurt."

"What?!" all Turtles collectively cried.

"I don't know how bad. Baxter was very brief." Barney turned and resumed his original path. "If you're brave enough to trust me, you can follow me to their cell."

"We don't have much choice," Leonardo said. "Anyway, Barney, I at least trust you."

"I do too, Dude," Michelangelo said.

"That's good enough," Barney said over his shoulder. "Come on."

"He'd just better not lead us to a cell that we'll be shoved in," Raphael growled.

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I think I believe him," Donatello said. "And Leonardo's right that we don't have much choice."

"I'll stay alert anyway," Raphael said. "We'll probably all be in big trouble if Shredder and Krang suddenly show up."

"No arguments there," Leonardo said. "It would be death for Barney."

"And probably nothing good for the rest of us either," Michelangelo added.

****

Baxter was relieved to receive Barney's reply. "He's going to help us," he said. "He says he's coming down."

Vernon looked up, still skeptical. "But he doesn't say why he's coming down?"

"No." Baxter frowned at him. "Don't forget, Mr. Fenwick, he risked his life to help you and Miss Langinstein before."

Vernon averted his gaze. "Sometimes a person can muster up one act of bravery, but not any more." He gazed sadly at April.

Irma got off the bed and started to pace. "Oh! I can't stand much more of this! April needs help!" She looked forlornly at Baxter. "I wish your brother was a medical doctor."

Baxter sighed. "If Barney can get us out of here, we can get her the help she needs." He paused. "I'm worried about her too."

Vernon glanced over at them and then back to April. For the moment, Baxter and Irma weren't paying attention to what was happening over there. Vernon hesitated, not sure he dared to speak. At last, still reluctantly, he took April's hand between his.

"April, please wake up," he whispered. "I don't know what to do. . . . None of us know what to do! And I know it's probably true that we would have come on this assignment even if it hadn't been for me, but I still feel responsible. I thought I could handle it. I was so foolish! So very foolish. . . ." His shoulders shook as he silently cried.

Irma looked over at him with a start. She opened her mouth to speak, but Baxter laid a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Vernon needed this moment alone. He only felt able to show this side of himself because he believed no one was watching.

Then Barney rushed into view and Irma and Baxter's attention was swiftly diverted. "Barney, what's going on?" Baxter exclaimed. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Yes, I can," Barney told him. "I've hacked into the computer that controls the cells in this quadrant." He typed into his laptop and the door slid open. "There's prisoners here from every one of the captured ships."

Irma gasped. "That can't be good."

The Turtles ran up behind him. "April!" they cried.

Vernon started as they hurried into the cell and gathered around her cot. "She doesn't wake up," he choked out helplessly.

Donatello lifted April into his arms. "Is there a doctor among all these prisoners?"

"You'd think so," Barney said. "I'll set them all free and you can escape through the transdimensional screen in the control room if you hurry. Shredder and Krang are examining the stolen crates."

"As much as I hate to, I'm afraid we'll have to leave them for now," Leonardo said. "April is top priority."

"I agree," said Baxter.

"There's only one thing," Barney said as he continued to type and open cell doors up and down the corridor. "Someone will need to stay alert for them and try to distract them if they start approaching. I'll do what I can, but for the most part I need to stay in front and guide you back to the main level as quickly as possible."

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo frowned. "We've never been down here before. It could take a while for us to figure out how to get back up without a guide."

"And we have to get back up without any unnecessary delays," Leonardo added.

April stirred and moaned in Donatello's arms. "What . . . what happened?" she mumbled.

Everyone came to attention. "April, are you okay?" Irma demanded.

"Do you remember what happened?" Donatello asked.

"Don't crowd her," Baxter exclaimed. "You'll only confuse her."

Vernon hung back, ashamed to even approach her.

April blinked, looking very confused indeed. "I . . . I think I remember," she said vaguely. "Irma and Vernon were being hurt. . . . I got mad and . . . charged the Foot Soldier. . . . Vernon was . . . upset. He was . . . crying?"

Vernon froze, looking caught.

Baxter stepped closer. "Do you know why he was crying, Miss O'Neil?"

April slumped against Donatello, rubbing at her head. "Yeah. . . . He felt like a failure. . . . And he . . . blamed himself for what happened to me. . . ."

The Turtles spun to face him in shock.

"You couldn't know that!" Vernon burst out. "You were unconscious!"

"It's strange sometimes, what unconscious people hear," Baxter said. He looked to Barney, who had just opened the last cell door. "And we have to go right now."

Barney nodded in agreement. "I'll lead the way." He looked to the other hostages. "All of you, follow me and try to keep in line. I know you're confused and angry, but we can't allow any of you to make a scene. We have to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" one man yelled.

"Why are we here?" cried another.

"None of us know," Leonardo said. "And Barney is right. We need to focus on getting you out of here. Please, everyone, follow Barney and form a straight line."

Reluctantly, the crews of the ships did so. The Turtles stayed out of the line so that they could walk along the sides and keep order. Irma walked near Donatello and April. Baxter and Vernon brought up the rear.

"We're never going to get out of here," Vernon whimpered. "There's too many of us."

"Stay calm," Baxter told him, although his voice wasn't fully steady either. "We'll make it out."

Somehow, they made it onto the main level without incident. Barney hurried into the main control room and over to the console once he saw that Shredder and Krang were still absent. He worked the controls, soon opening the portal in the transdimensional screen.

"This leads directly back to the city," he said. "Get out of here, all of you!"

"What about the cargo we were carrying?" exclaimed one man. "How can we just leave it?"

"It's the cargo or your lives," Leonardo spoke up. "These people are completely ruthless."

"They were keeping you hostage here for a reason," Baxter said, "and I hate to think what it was. Please, leave now while you can. They might come back any moment."

"What about you?" another man asked.

"We'll stay here and destroy the mirrors so this can't happen again," Leonardo said. "We have our own transportation back."

"Get going, now!" Barney snapped. "I hear footsteps!"

The ships' crews finally began to troup through the portal. Barney went to the doorway to watch for Shredder and Krang. Now that the escape was fully underway, he would do the distracting should they appear.

April reached out a weak hand to Vernon. "Vernon?"

He started. "What is it, April?"

"You're not a failure," she said softly. "You were trying to protect Irma."

"I didn't do any good," Vernon retorted. "And then you got hurt. . . ."

"You showed courage, Vernon," April told him. "You didn't go cower somewhere and think only about yourself. That's what matters." She slowly got down from Donatello's arms and Irma and Baxter supported her on either side.

Vernon stared at her in shock.

Irma smiled and nodded. "That's right, Vernon. And I didn't have the chance to tell you, or April, but thanks. Both of you."

"It takes a big man to acknowledge his faults," Baxter said. "But it also takes a big man to keep trying to be better. You don't have to do dangerous things to not be a failure. Just keep improving your personality as you've been doing and you can never truly fail."

April nodded. "You can be the hero New York thinks you are, in more ways than one."

"I don't know what I can do," Vernon retorted.

"If you really want to help now, I'll show you what needs to be done," Donatello said. "You're a technical person. Baxter needs to help April, but you can take care of this."

Baxter hesitated. Part of him wanted to stay and help with this final stage, but the other part did indeed want to stay with April and Irma and see that April got the needed medical help. And he wanted to know that Vernon would be able to get the boost of genuine confidence he needed. Perhaps this time, the task should be turned over to Vernon, if he would have it.

"Alright," Vernon said at last. "Show me what to do."

Barney stayed tense. "The last of the other hostages are through now," he said. "Here comes someone. Get out of here, Brother!"

"Thank you, Barney," Baxter said softly. "You've risked so much for us again." Together with Irma, they helped April through the portal.

Barney growled under his breath and hurried into the corridor, just in time to meet Shredder and Krang turning a corner. "I was looking for you both," he said haughtily. "I'm highly curious---what are we to do with all the stolen crates and the large number of hostages from your little mirror scheme?"

Krang smirked. "We'll use the hostages to bring this miserable city to its knees! Once they know how many people we have aboard the Technodrome, they should give us whatever we want to keep them alive, including control of the city. And if not, well, we'll have . . . other methods to keep them in line."

"How is the sub-electron amplifier coming?" Shredder asked. "We can't afford any power failures."

"It's coming along fine," Barney smoothly answered. "It's a rare and complicated device, but in my capable hands it should be completed in a matter of days."

"Good," Krang warbled. "Good."

"Hey, Boss!"

Shredder whirled at the sound of Bebop and Rocksteady's panicked cries. "What is it, you morons?!"

"The hostages!" Rocksteady yelped. "They're all gone!"

"Gone?!" Shredder roared. "That's impossible! No one could set all of them free!"

"No one except an expert computer hacker like me," Donatello said as he emerged from the main control room.

"The Turtles!" Shredder bellowed, raising both fists above his head. "I can never escape from the Turtles!"

"That's right," Leonardo said, coming from around Donatello's side. "We sneaked aboard one of your modules and figured out your evil scheme."

"Only now you can't go through with it," Donatello said.

"And to make sure you can't try again any time soon, we're destroying your mirrors!" Leonardo disappeared back into the room. "Raphael and Michelangelo are already through the re-set portal at the Turtle Blimp. Let's go!"

Shredder and Krang gave chase and ran to the doorway, but the portal was already closed.

"I can't believe this!" Shredder boomed. "They got in here and released everybody right under our noses!"

"You were wandering around and you didn't see anything?!" Krang exclaimed, shooting a glare at Barney.

"I saw nothing," Barney insisted. "And if you'll excuse me, I have a sub-electron amplifier to complete." With that, he took his laptop and vanished down the hall.

Shredder glared daggers after him. "Bebop! Rocksteady! We have to stop the Turtles from destroying our mirrors!" he yelled, stepping farther into the other room. "Come with me and we'll go after them!"

A strange motor echoed through the Technodrome. The entire structure rumbled. Shredder fell backwards, sitting down hard on the floor. "What's happening, Krang?!"

Krang gripped the wall to stay upright, but failed. "Oh no. It sounds like all of our modules have been released at once!" When the rumbling stopped, he got up and ran into the main control room.

Shredder leaped up and chased after him. "What about the portal?!"

"It's overloaded!" Krang wailed, staring as it sparked and shorted out. "We won't be able to use it to chase after the Turtles until I can repair it!"

"So we have to just let them destroy our beautiful mirrors?!" Shredder roared.

Krang flung his arms ceilingward. "We just don't have any choice."

Shredder stamped his foot. "I hate those miserable Turtles!"

On the other side of the portal, on top of the cliffs, Leonardo reached to steady Vernon as he stumbled out. "You didn't tell me how potentially dangerous that was!" Vernon wailed. "Programming all the modules to leave after you left and then re-opening and leaping through the portal before those villains could see me! And how did you know that one more person would overload the portal?!"

"Well . . ." Donatello gave a weak smile. "I had to guess."

"It was dangerous, but it was really important," Leonardo said. "And we wouldn't have asked you to do it if we hadn't thought you'd be able to do it and get out in time."

"So, like, how does it feel to have actually been helpful?" Michelangelo asked.

Vernon hesitated. "I don't know. It feels . . . a lot different when there isn't any fanfare."

"We know," Raphael said. "It's what we experience all the time."

"It's not bad, exactly," Vernon mused. "Just . . . different. And how do you propose we get down from here?!"

"Oh, we're traveling first class," Raphael answered. "The Turtle Blimp Express."

Vernon went several shades of pale as he really took in the sight of the blimp and the attached glider. "You want me to ride on that?!" he gasped. "There aren't even any seatbelts!"

"It's either come with us now or wait for the Coast Guard when we radio them about the ships," Raphael shrugged.

Vernon swallowed hard. "Well . . . maybe I can do it. . . ."

"Sure, you can, Dude," said Michelangelo. "Just don't look down and you'll be fine."

"Don't look down," Vernon repeated. He continued to chant it like a mantra as they all got settled on the glider and Donatello lifted them into the air. But when Donatello sent down missiles to destroy the mirrors, the entire Blimp rocked and Vernon shrieked. He grabbed onto the nearest Turtle, who happened to be Raphael.

". . . I guess some things will never change," Raphael said in resignation.

****

The Turtles, Splinter, and Baxter were gathered around the television that night to see the news broadcast. They weren't surprised to see Vernon instead of April, but the Turtles, at least, were definitely surprised by some of his words.

"The mystery of the missing cargo ships has finally been solved, thanks in large part to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a news crew from Channel 6. It was a devious new plan by the arch-villains Krang and Shredder . . . who are both still very much alive and well, contrary to earlier reports. Details are still scarce, but apparently they planned to use the crews of the ships as hostages as well as to use the cargo for certain unknown nefarious purposes.

"The Coast Guard has retrieved all four captured ships, but they have been unable to locate the Technodrome and the cargo is still in the villains' possession. Only time will tell if it surfaces again.

"All hostages from the ships have been recovered alive, including our own April O'Neil, who was injured in the seizing of the fourth ship. All of us here at Channel 6 wish her a speedy recovery."

"I don't believe it," Raphael said. "No specific mention of his own part in things? No attempt to try to grab the glory for himself?"

"Mr. Fenwick was very badly shaken by everything that happened today," Baxter said. "It's had an important effect on him and I believe it will continue to in the future."

"Maybe," said Raphael. "Or maybe in a few days it will be business as usual."

"Call me crazy, but I kind of think Vernon really is changing," Leonardo said.

"I guess even that miracle could happen," Raphael finally conceded. "I never would have believed a lot of the stuff that's been happening around here. But it's happened."

"So how's April, Baxter?" Michelangelo asked.

"She's alright," Baxter smiled. "Oh, of course she's in pain and needs to rest for now, but the doctors couldn't find any signs of lasting damage. Miss Langinstein and I will keep a close watch on her for the next day or so."

The Turtles high-fived. "Alright!" they cried in unison.

"And what of your brother, Dr. Stockman?" Splinter queried.

Baxter looked down. "Something is wrong," he said quietly. "There's so much cargo missing, and all of it seems to be very expensive and very specific materials for building high-tech electronic equipment. I communicated with Barney before I came over here and he said that after Krang repaired the portal and managed to call back the transport modules, several Foot Soldiers went out with some of the crates. Barney doesn't know where or why they're being removed from the Technodrome. When he asked, he was told not to worry about it and just to focus on some device he's building to keep the electricity running in the Technodrome."

"Those creeps!" Raphael burst out. "They're keeping something from him for some reason. Doesn't he realize he's being deliberately kept in the dark?"

"Yes, he does, and he doesn't like it," Baxter said. "And I'm worried that maybe they know what he's been up to!"

"They may suspect, but I doubt they know," Splinter said. "They likely would have taken action against him if they knew."

"You're right," Baxter relented. "But I'm so worried about him! Something's going to go wrong. I know it. I just know it. . . ." He leaned forward, running his hands into his hair.

The Turtles looked at each other. Then, slowly, Michelangelo laid a hand on Baxter's shoulder. "Hey, even if something does go wrong, you can count on us to help make it right again."

Baxter slowly looked up. Gratitude was definitely there, but so was a horrible, chilling, crippling fear. "What if it's something no one can make right again?" he whispered.

His friends wanted to say that wouldn't happen. But Splinter certainly didn't see how he could make such a promise, and really, neither did the Turtles. So they just continued to sit with him, offering silent support and comfort.

Baxter was grateful, although he continued to fear for his brother's life. No matter what had brought Barney to this point, now he was trying to do the right thing and he was treading on thin ice. And even if he was instead still fully into the idea of working for Shredder and Krang, Baxter would worry just as much.

One way or another, something serious was going down very soon. And Barney was right in the thick of it.


End file.
